The present invention relates to a storing and recharging system for a cordless electric vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a base adapted to store a cordless electric vacuum cleaner either on a horizontal surface, e.g. on a counter top or shelf, or in a drawer, or on a vertical surface, e.g. on a wall, and which allows batteries in the vacuum cleaner to be continuously recharged during storage.
Vacuum cleaners of the type referred to herein are small, hand-held units powered by rechargeable batteries contained therein, and adapted for light-duty cleaning such as may be required on kitchen counter tops, kitchen tables, shelves, stairs, in workshops, and in any hard-to-get-to places. These vacuum cleaners should be capable of being conveniently stored, and should be readily accessible and their batteries charged so that they are always ready for use.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a storage base for a cordless electric vacuum cleaner of the type described be capable of storing the vacuum cleaner on a horizontal surface, e.g. a counter top or in a drawer, or on a vertical surface, e.g. a wall, and that this storage base securely retain the vacuum cleaner thereon but allow it to be quickly and easily removed for use and replaced after use. It is also desirable that while being stored, the rechargeable batteries in the vacuum cleaner be automatically and continuously recharged so that the unit is always ready for use.
Finally, it is desirable that an electric cord extending from the storing and recharging base for connection to a standard A.C. outlet be only as long as necessary to reach from the base to the outlet.